Yellow
by ChasingYellowCarsFaithfully
Summary: Rachel needed him to know that he is so much more on his own. That he is so special, even stars couldn't compete with him. She often wondered why he didn't have enough self-belief.An idea struck and she needed him to know his potential.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow<strong>

She couldn't stand to see him like this. She couldn't stand to watch her fiancé of a week hurt like this. If he hurt, she hurt. When he was stuck, she was stuck. It had been a couple of months since he found out that recruiter Cooter, had no interest in him. She knew it wasn't much comfort to Finn when he told him there was more to life outside football. Rachel watched Finn wonder about what other things he could do and while she could answer it all so easily, he couldn't. She didn't want to push her ideas on him but she could see he was lost.

Having found out that Finns father wasn't actually a war hero as he had believed all his life had shattered him. It hurt her to think that Finn, as he mentioned when he proposed to her, thought of himself as 'high school hero, life zero'. He is so much more than that and he didn't even know it. It killed her to watch him mope about not knowing where things were headed. Finn told her that when she sang 'Without You' to him, it had hit him that she is his future. That he was convinced she was all he ever needed. It was later reaffirmed when she sang 'I Can't Stop Loving You'. As sweet as it was, Rachel needed him to know that he is so much more on his own. That he is so special, even stars couldn't compete with him. She often wondered why he didn't have enough self-belief. It was while they watched their first ever Regionals performance one afternoon that it hit her. An idea had struck and she needed the help of their Glee club friends pull it off. This would ultimately be the joy of rediscovering each other and she couldn't help but feel excited.

It was a Tuesday after school that she had chosen to do this. Finn had been a little distant lately in terms of future goals. She wanted to show him his potential and decided the perfect way to do this would be through a montage. With the help of Kurt, Carole, the Glee club and even a very reluctant Santana she was prepared to show him exactly how special he was. She text Finn telling him to meet her in the auditorium after 3. She had the projector all set and ready to play as soon as she explained everything to him. With the rest of the Glee club sitting at the back and far out of sight, she lead Finn to the front row. The confused face he wore was so adorable; she couldn't wait to wipe it off. As he stared at her looking a little confused and nervous she explained.

'Finn, I know you think that you don't have much going for you and I know you think all you need is me for everything to be ok, but let me tell you; YOU have so much potential in you and don't see it. You said that I'm your beacon of light, that I'm this big star that's allowed you to love me. Truth is Finn, you are _my_ star. Even before you bought me one, YOU have always been my star. You have been my beacon of light, bringing me joy, friends and love but most of all, you made me the person I am today. If it wasn't for you Id would have still been that scared girl with a dream but selfishly driven, getting slushied every day. You helped to change that Finn, ONLY you.

So, true to my role as your star, and as your fiancé, I want to show you exactly what you are and what you can be. Watch this.'

His face stared at her with so much love that she was pretty sure he had misty eyes. Eventually, as the screen lit up the dark auditorium, he turned towards it. He held her hand as she rest her head on his shoulder.

This song was a perfect fit for the montage which opened up with three bright stars dropping down each with a picture of relevance to it.

As Rachel's voice boomed through the speakers singing. It all fell into place.

'_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do. Yeah they were all yellow'_

Each star that appeared had a picture of Finn doing something specific. One, he was a football player. Two had a picture of him and Rachel singing in Glee club. Three had him playing his drums while the rest of the boys had been on stage singing. Four had him in front and centre stage with everyone else behind him with the words 'Leader' scrawled at the bottom.

She watched his face as he was trying to fathom what each picture was, looking at her occasionally to give her a smile.

'_I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do. And it was called yellow.'_

Rather appropriately a clip of them at regionals in junior year showed up where Rachel sang Get It Right. She felt his grip on her hand get a little tighter as he turned to her whispering a sorry. She placed her other hand on top of the grip and comforted him as a clip of Pretending appeared. These weren't the only things to remind him of his potential. Various club and tournament/show clips were shown where he had taken the lead.

His eye grew wild at the picture of his and Rachel's momentary kiss during nationals as her voice sang _'So I took my turn, oh what a thing to have done. And it was all yellow'_. She couldn't resist her chuckle as he hid his face in her shoulders before informing her again in a not so subtle way that he did not regret that.

'_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones turn into something beautiful. You know I love you so. You know I love you so.'_

She had found only one way to demonstrate what this actually meant to her. She's only ever fully given herself to one person and she hopes it stays that way. She _knows_ it will stay that way. He was the only person to ever make her feel beautiful or worth every ounce of her including her ever so teased nose and height. She used a picture they had taken of them both lying beside the fireplace the first time they gave themselves to each other. He was gazing into her eyes as they lay beside each other, their hands joined together with fingers intertwined. She could instantly tell he knew what this meant as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

'_I swam across, I jumped across for you. Oh what a thing to do, cause you were all yellow'_

Now, since Rachel hadn't actually jumped across anything for him she used pictures the whole gang took when they helped Mr Shue propose to Ms Pillsbury. She used the ones in which he is helping her co-direct the club in what to do and how they could include synchronised swimming into their song number. She was hoping it would show that he is a leader. In SO many things, not just sports.

'_I drew a line, I drew a line for you. Oh what a thing to do and it was all yellow'._

She took this opportunity to use pictures of Finn with various members of the glee club, with 'Family' written across the screen. It's true, no matter how much they all tried to deny it, they had become a family and it started off with one person in particular. It was when Finn joined the club that the others became members. It was when Finn joined that it wasn't such a loser club. Yes, it still had loser potential but it was nothing like it was three years ago. It was because of his joining that this rather dysfunctional group who never would have hung out together otherwise, was now a family; a family that did everything together. It's because of his lead that they are where they are now.

'_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. You know for you Id bleed myself dry. For you Id bleed myself dry.'_

For comedy effect Rachel had included a picture of her plastered nose during that 'Born this way' assignment. She'd never let him live this one down. She turned to him with a cheeky grin and whispered, 'you know, I really would bleed myself dry of you'. He caught her lips once more before returning, 'I'd do the exact same thing for you.'

'_It's true, look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine… Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and all the things you do'._

The last part of the montage included many pictures and home videos Carole had helped Rachel sift through of Finn on the drums or singing during 'family shows'. They also included pictures of the group as they hung out during summer vacation at Quinn's pool or while working in the local community centre. As it ended and Rachel's voiced stopped booming out of the speakers Kurt turned the lights back on. Finn, a little startled by this turned to see the whole club watching him. He looked back nervously at Rachel who was now kneeling in front of him.

She held his hands as he looked down at her shifting forward in his seat. 'Thank you Rachel, you weren't kidding when you said you were going to show me the light, were you?' he chuckled. She nodded a cute little no at him before she let him continue.

'Thank you for showing me that I can be more than football and more than what my father became. I'm not quite sure what all that was meant to be but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with me and music.'

She laughed at him as he said that but she had to make her point clear.

'Yes Finn, it did have to do with music. But did you not see, you have SO much potential. It's all demonstrated in a clip that is less than five minutes long. You're an excellent drummer, if you wanted to take up music, you could. There's always Julliard for that. You're also an excellent leader Finn. You have led this club more than anyone and that includes myself. As hard as it for me to admit, you're the actual star of this club, Finn.

If it hadn't been for you joining, Glee club would have been over. We would never have met and we wouldn't have got this far.'

'Rach, there's something I need to tell you' he smiled at her. 'Mr Shue told me that you and a few of the girls sung 'The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face' a few weeks ago and that you told everyone about the first time you saw me, how I never noticed you as you walked past me in the hall way. Well you're wrong about that. I remember you wearing your navy turtleneck, your green and blue plaid skirt, hair bouncing up and down. Well guess what Berry, I DID notice you. There was something about your eyes that caught my attention as we passed each other. But when I turned around to see you, you were already with your back to me walking off. I remember it because there has always been something with us Rach, through good times and the bad.

Like when Ms Sylvester said at her sister's funeral 'when you love someone, they're a part of you. You're attached by this invisible tether, which I had to look up, and it doesn't disappear whatever the distance. I feel that with YOU Rachel, and only you and I'm pretty sure it's been the case since that day in the hallway. We always find our way back to each other. We always have this connection and for that, I am forever grateful that we have all those moments on that montage to show for it.'

She could feel her tears stream down her face as she watched his eyes stare into hers, meaning every word. His hands were now cupping her face. She couldn't help it but she had to ask,

'You turned back? You looked back at me? You think we share an invisible tether?'

He laughed at her and her disbelief before replying, 'Forever, faithfully' and giving her a quick kiss. She could only chuckle at him for that, since it was the first time he told her he loved her and it was when she realised what they had was real.

Shrugging herself out of her new thoughts she took this chance to make her argument clear, before the angry Santana, huffing and puffing down the steps, got to them.

'You know Finn, you are anything but a 'high school hero, life zero'. You are a hero all around. You saved me, you saved the glee club and God only knows you have so many more to save. You can become a professional drummer, a teacher, a leader. You can become a fireman or a nurse or whatever you want to be. You _can_ do it and I'll be right there, by your side, throughout it'.

She watched him give her that same look as she sung Without You to him, the one he wore when she sang The Only Exception to him. The look he gave her and only her when he believed. It was at this point that Santana and the rest of the club had reached them.

'Although I hate to admit it, I agree with Shnozberry on this one. Listen to her, you've helped me through a lot and I don't think I would be as happy as I am today if it wasn't for your incessant bugging and annoyance'. She watched as Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and gave Finn a quick hug.

The rest of the gang said their little pieces as Rachel stood by her man; beaming with pride at everything being said. She watched Finns face as he did his nervous lopsided smile-rub the neck-shy shrug thing as he listened, growing in confidence.

Last but not least came Ms Pillsbury and Mr Shue. 'You know I meant everything I said to you that day at the shop. You of all people have helped me become a better man, to want to change things for the better. Let me tell you now Finn, if your father was here to see you, he would be so proud of who you are, what you have become and where you are heading. I just hope we showed you that you're far more talented than you give yourself credit for and you're a great leader and performer.'

She watched Finn's tears stream down his face as he hugged Mr Shue, thanking him for everything he had done for him. Ms Pillsbury gave him a quick touch oo the shoulder before saying, 'I have faith in you Finn, things will work out perfectly'.

They both got ready to walk out of the auditorium, hand in hand before she heard him say, 'I think I want to become a music teacher, like Mr Schue. Maybe study the drums a little more.'

Was she hearing right? Did those words just come out of his mouth. She stopped him in his tracks before replying, 'I think that would be perfect Mr Hudson. You can do it. I can imagine you teaching all the little kids about music and helping them with it just like you do in Glee club'. She was beaming with so much pride that she could see that he was feeling it too, a massive smile plastered on his face.

'Maybe I can teach our children someday too' he said with a nervous but excited look on his face. She couldn't help it, he was too good to be true; she pulled him down for a deep and long kiss.

Eventually, when they managed to pull away from each other's faces, they walked out of the auditorium and out of the school, hand in hand.

'Its probably a good thing Ms Pillsbury had you fill out those forms for a music scholarship in our Junior year' she told him. 'Ms P told me about it when I spoke to her about this. Why did she make you do it so early?' They both laughed at that since neither of them could make any sense of it.

As they both got into the car, Rachel watched her Finn, her fiancé, looking like he had the answers for the first time in a long while. As they pulled out of the school car park she couldn't explain the excitement at the sound of his next few words.

'Maybe I'll be joining you in New York, Mrs Rachel Hudson'.

Nope, nothing was ever going to be better than this. They both had their stars. She was his and he was hers. Nobody would take that away from them.

Looking up at the sky she hummed the truthful tune.

'_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you. All the things that you do' _

* * *

><p><em>Song: Yellow by Coldplay<em>

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
